


You Saved Me

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "STEREK / When someone tries to rape Stiles, Derek goes feral .. Stiles' voice is the only thing that can bring him back .."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saved Me

It was just past 1am when Derek’s phone went off, the screen flashing Scott’s name.

_“S'mthin' wrong w' Stilesss.”_

Those words sent a chill down Derek’s spine and had him up and moving instantly. Stiles and Scott had gone to some party tonight, and he’d seen a bottle of wolfsbane-laced whisky in Scott’s backpack so he was probably too drunk to do anything, hence the call to Derek. The fact he'd had the call meant something bad had happened.

Derek’s phone chimed with a text while he was struggling into his jeans, and on the way out the door he saw it was Scott telling him the address of the party they were at. Slamming the car door, buckling his seatbelt, and throwing his phone onto the passenger seat, Derek speeded to the house, breaking several traffic laws on his way.

Pulling up outside the house he focused his hearing, searching out Stiles’ heartbeat. He couldn’t pinpoint when the erratic thumping of the teenagers heart had become so familiar to him, but now wasn’t the time to question it. Zoning in on Stiles, he ran up the driveway and through the open door, shoving past the drunk, dancing teenagers and found Scott slumped over the arm of a sofa.

“Scott! What happened?”

“Upst'rs...some dude...w's f'kin' _huge!_ ”  _Fuck_.

Derek bolted up the stairs and once he hit the landing Stiles’ scent hit him, bitter and scared. Only one of the doors was closed so Derek kicked it in, straight away seeing the two young men on the bed. Stiles was on the bottom, legs thrashing and arms struggling against the hands holding them down. His plaid shirt was in a heap on the floor, his t-shirt was ripped and Derek could see the guy trying to unbutton Stiles' jeans. He could hear his muffled yells and Derek was powerless to stop the fangs and claws growing and the growl from deep in his throat. Before he could think otherwise he was grabbing Stiles’ attacker by the shoulders, claws sinking into skin and drawing blood, and yanked him back, sending him into the wall across the room and thudding to the floor. He turned to face the guy, eyes flashing and releasing a roar. The guy was at least smart enough to hightail it out of the room, terrified. Derek was tempted to go after him, really teach him a lesson, but through the roaring of blood through his veins he could hear a soft plea.

“Derek?” Stiles was sat on the end of the bed, looking like he was about to cry. It broke Derek’s heart and he let out a long whine, falling to his knees in front of the boy and nuzzling his face into his stomach.

“Hey, it’s alright, you saved me. Thank you Derek, thank you so much. Shhh, it’s okay now, he can’t hurt me. Derek?” Derek looked up at Stiles, finally feeling the red hot rage seep out of him. There was open love in Stiles’ eyes and Derek felt himself relax fully, his eyes sliding shut so he could just  _be._  He felt Stiles’ hands move from where they’d been stroking through his hair to rest on his cheeks, and then suddenly there were lips on his. Feeling safe in Stiles’ presence, he let himself fall into the kiss, knowing he’d always be there to protect Stiles, and Stiles would do the same for him.


End file.
